


。

by Canniles



Category: The Indian Clerk - David Leavitt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canniles/pseuds/Canniles
Summary: 抹布GHH的海棠文学，本人庸俗性癖一览
Kudos: 1





	。

**Author's Note:**

> 不是历史同人  
> 不是历史同人  
> 不是历史同人  
> 是The Indian Clerk的同人，The Indian Clerk是一个写哈代和拉马努金（主要是哈代）的历史小说（理解为出版长篇同人（所以本篇是同人的同人（嗯  
> 塞耶是小说里作者给哈代安排的一个当兵的炮友（但当然不会写他俩打炮（都说了是抹布了（  
> （因为想起某A君说过的“还以为真的会是那种gv情节”所以写了这个玩意（。）
> 
> 重复一遍，是海棠文学，是抹布  
> 真的要往下看吗，那就看吧，我想你已经做好准备了

哈代不喜欢公交车。人太多了，这么多陌生的人、没有任何同样的目的，被挤在这样一个小空间里。他觉得这不是理智的做法。虽然实际上他可能只是觉得出租车更舒服。他现在在公交车上是因为塞耶，他这次寄来的信比往常长很多——我们可以换一个地方吗？不要直接坐出租车来，太显眼了……我想交换一下角色，如果你愿意的话，就提前做好清理……和往常那种只有时间和地点、几乎不能称之为信的纸条相比，哈代几乎能读到他的兴奋，欣快的、热切的、痛苦将要结束的心情。信现在还在他的口袋里。快要结束了吗……他的痛苦？我的痛苦？在他的思绪马上要滑向某些更宏大的事情时，现实迅速把他拉回来：身后的陌生人在他屁股上顶了一下。

哈代空白了一瞬间，然后很快地转头去看那个人：一个士兵，可能不比他年轻，制服和塞耶一模一样——意识到这点，哈代鬼使神差地对他说——没有任何拒绝，只是说：“这样就够了。”

陌生人轻微地笑了一下，下身的动作从试探的轻戳逐渐变成用力顶弄。哈代觉得自己也兴奋起来：他顶得很随便，随机的触碰唤起一种紧张的刺激；偶尔刚好顶进臀缝，几乎顶到肛门，清洗过的后庭里就传来一阵隐秘的瘙痒。哈代紧紧握住扶手，努力平复自己的呼吸，他前面座位上坐着的老妇人从上车起就总抬头看他——现在身后的陌生人已经几乎整个人贴上他的后背，两人的体温合在一起，哈代忍不住拉了拉领口。陌生人的腰仍然不停地小幅度耸动，哈代甚至想转过去对他说“不要太明显了”，但羞耻感阻止了他。

终于下车时，他几乎腿都软了。他走到公厕，刚脱下裤子，就被人从后面捂住嘴、抱起来往里走。他的惊叫被挡在嘴里变成呻吟一样的咿唔，然后马上剧烈挣扎起来，抬手去掰捂在自己嘴上的手，双脚胡乱地往后蹬。那人紧紧箍住他的胸口，另一只手改勒住他的脖子，连拖带拽把他拉到最里面的隔间。哈代本能地想去拉开脖子上的手臂，但对方力气太大——他这时候发现裹着那只手臂的制服和公交车上的人一样，他看不到他的脸……他骂了一句“操”，只发出一个气声，后面的人把手勒得更紧：“会操的，不要急。”然后另一只手开始撸动他的阴茎。哈代想抽气，但气管完全被压住，他觉得脸开始充血，胸口不受控制地剧烈起伏，但什么也缓解不了窒息感，试图拉下勒在脖子上那只手臂的动作也逐渐失去力气。他眼前慢慢黑下去，那人发现他失去意识、身体开始抽搐，阴茎射出精液和尿，就松开他的脖子，他整个人直接摔到地上。

这士兵并不想杀人，更不想强奸一具尸体，于是确认了一下哈代的体征，然后把他拎起来，把上身放到洗手池上，脱下他的裤子，露出精瘦的屁股。哈代的意识慢慢恢复，立刻就感觉到肛门里插进了什么东西，他想起身，但浑身没有一块肌肉能发力。身后的人手指一插进去，感觉到直肠里干干净净，大惊奇道：“嚯，这是打算上哪去挨操去啊？教授先生？”哈代在还没完全清晰的意识里听到这个称呼，以为他认出自己了，浑身一紧，那人感觉手指被夹，忍不住笑起来：“你还害羞了？都懂得找鸡巴之前自己洗屁眼了还害羞什么？”手指在肠道里抠挖得更起劲，不停地按压前列腺。哈代呼吸重起来，用力闭紧嘴，还是发出一些难耐的哼声，那人用力拍上他的屁股：“不许忍，叫出来，让我听听。”哈代猝不及防地“啊”地叫了一声，张嘴喘着气，然后突然憋住气一脚往后踢去。那人没有料到他还会反抗，一下跌坐在地，恼羞成怒，在哈代匆匆忙忙穿裤子时跳起来又勒住他，掏出手枪顶住他的头：“你他妈还敢动？”哈代在恐惧和窒息感下浑身僵硬，那人用枪顶着他的后脑勺，把他按到洗手池上，往阴茎上抹了几口唾沫就直接插进他的肛门抽插起来。哈代被插得乱叫，上气不接下气，两手无力地垂着，随着身体的摇晃前后摆动。那人终于射在哈代里面，然后拔出阴茎，后退一步，好整以暇地看着哈代半裸地挂在洗手台上喘气。

他看到哈代脚前的地上也有几滴白浊，把他的脸转过来，那张脸还在高潮的余韵里，本来苍白的脸颊上浮着粉色。他伸手拨弄他的阴茎：“你还爽到了？起来，跪下去。”哈代肋骨被洗手台硌得钝痛，浑身没有力气，只趴着一动不动，那人就把他拎起，在他膝盖后猛踹一脚，哈代嗵地跪下，脸被摁到那人阴茎跟前：“舔鸡巴，会不会舔？”哈代差点干呕出声，忍住说：“我用手……”那人用阴茎拍打他的脸，脸上留下混合着精液和肠液的黏糊糊的痕迹：“用嘴！张开！”哈代僵硬地微微张嘴，那人直接捅进去，哈代毫无防备地被这样一顶，头猛地撞到后面的墙上，眼前几乎黑掉。那人手按住他的头，阴茎在他嘴里大进大出，每次都顶到喉咙深处，哈代没有给人口交的经验，被顶得不住地干呕，满脸都是生理性的泪水。那人又用脚踢一下他的阴茎，哈代腿一软差点坐下，用手撑住背后的墙壁。那人把手放开，每次顶入都把他的头顶到墙上，哈代痛得唔唔叫起来，用手捂住后脑勺，那人喝他：“手放下！不想撞脑袋就自己动。”哈代晕头转向，用手握住他的阴茎根部，嘴里很不熟练地开始吞吐。那人嫌道：“快点，你真不会舔啊？”又踢他阴茎，哈代浑身一抖，想更快一点，但只让牙齿不停地磕碰到阴茎。那人不耐烦地又按住他的头自己开始抽插，最后射在他的喉咙里，射到一半拔出来，又射了一些在脸上。哈代受不了喉咙里的腥味，不受控制地不停呕吐、咳嗽，几乎整个人折起来，脸朝着地面，涎水从嘴角挂到地上。那人走到他身后，哈代屁股上挨了一记鞋底：“屁股撅起来，我再操一发。”哈代麻木地照做了，那人猛地插进去，然后啪啪地冲撞起来，哈代的额头时不时被撞得擦到地面，灰尘沙粒和汗液一起黏在细小的伤口上，他不感觉痛，满脑子只有快感从尾椎堆积上来，腰绷紧得像马上就会断掉的弓弦。那人比他先射精了，又射到肠道深处，他把哈代翻过来，好心地用手弹了弹他已经流出好些液体的阴茎，哈代马上射出来，外套上多了几道白斑。

哈代不知道那人是什么时候走的，等他清醒时，已经比他和塞耶约定的时间迟了一个小时。他脸上、下半身到处是半干的体液，肛门里还往外流着一些精液。他扶着墙站起来，穿上裤子，一瘸一拐地走出去，所幸是晚上，没有人看得清他的样子。他到约定的地方，打开门，塞耶不在里面，有个模样像流浪儿的男孩坐在地上，听到开门声一骨碌爬起来，看到哈代的样子，吓得话都说不清楚：“你是……是哈代先生吗？”哈代：“我是。”这时候他才发现自己的嗓子也哑了。男孩把一封信塞到哈代手里，然后一溜烟跑走了。哈代坐到椅子上，拆开信：那是塞耶的阵亡通知书。

他觉得世界旋转起来，变得不能理解，巨大的荒谬感包围了他。他不知道为什么这会送到他的手里，这是让那个孩子谁送来的，塞耶究竟怎么了……等他反应过来时发现自己已经泪流满面，这不是生理性的泪水——他不知道自己有多久没有哭过了，甚至在没有泪水之后还不停地从喉咙里发出风吹一样的呜咽。

**Author's Note:**

> A君对我说看完大纲的时候以为那个人是塞耶的鬼魂……也不是不可以吼（。）人鬼情未了 传统艺能了


End file.
